Todo por un peinado, KageHina
by A Bloody Rainbow
Summary: SECRET SANTA IS HERE Éste es mi regalo para GD Keun Suk, espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño ¡Feliz navidad!


La gente a menudo cambia su estilo, y todo el mundo sabe que no se les puede culpar por querer tratar de probar algo nuevo. Por ejemplo, Asahi lo hizo una vez, o incluso Tsukishima ahora no se separaba de sus lentes para deportes en las prácticas de vóley. Era segundo año, incluso Yaichi dejó crecer su cabello. Entonces, siguiendo ésta lógica, Hinata no tenía razón alguna para reaccionar en alguna forma de especial ante el nuevo peinado de Kageyama.

Tampoco es que fuera algo del otro mundo, sólo un poco de gel que dividiera su rebelde flequillo. No obstante, todo el mundo elogiaba su cabello, tal y como si hubiera cambiado de cabeza.

Se veía bien, eso era todo, o por lo menos Hinata Shōyō intentó convencerse de eso, pues su corazón se sentía de una manera extraña.

No solo con el cambio de estilo tuvo suficiente, sino que ahora se comportaba un tanto más confiado de sí mismo, y más amable con las personas—o eso pasó en su actitud hacia él—. El antiguo tirano de la cancha de vóley ahora era un rey bondadoso que llevaría un par de veces más a su equipo a las nacionales.

Algo había pasado, y Hinata sabía por qué.

Pasó más o menos así:

Durante el almuerzo de aquel día, Hinata no pudo resistirse más y le comentó a Tobio en tono de burla: "A alguien se le hizo tarde ésta mañana".

Kageyama levantó una ceja, invitándolo a proseguir, pues no entendía de qué hablaba, y era obvio, no tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo aquella mañana. "Estás despeinado" continuó Hinata, enfadado porque no entendió a qué se refería desde el inicio.

Kageyama le dio un sorbo sonoro a su caja de leche y se atrevió a preguntar "¿Se ve mal?".

No es que luciera desagradable—nada más alejado de la verdad—sino que era extraño, ¿por qué a alguien como él le interesaría cambiar?

"No es eso" murmuró, con los colores en la cara de repente.

No hablaron más hasta que sonó la campana y se despidieron en el pasillo con un "nos vemos en la práctica".

Las clases siguientes Hinata realmente se esforzó para poner atención en clases, de verdad lo hizo, pero su mente divagaba hacia un mechón oscuro y desarreglado, ¿qué tanto poder tenía un grupo de cabellos, para hacer lucir distinto a alguien tan... como sea que fuera Kageyama? No tenía sentido, es como si su aura hubiera cambiado. Dándole más atención a lo que dijo ¿era realmente un accidente o se peinó así a consciencia? De haber pasado un cepillo adecuadamente por su cabello no tendría nada por lo qué estar distrayéndose en clase, sólo pasarlo un par de veces por su suave cabello, ¿sería suave?

Un golpe sonoro frente a él lo sacó de sus sueños, era el maestro de la clase de... no tenía idea de qué clase. Lo importante es que le había llamado la atención por soñar despierto. Todo por culpa de Kageyama.

Más tarde en aquel día que comenzó esta historia, se encontró con que las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo se concentraban en su cabello—Noya y Tanaka se encargaron de hacer mucho escándalo por si mismos—. Lo extraño es que Tobio no se ofendía ni incomodaba visiblemente, sino que agradecía los cumplidos y continuaba con lo suyo, ¿qué rayos?

Todo era muy raro, y no le incomodaba del todo este clon extrañamente amable del rey tirano, por mucho que su ritmo cardiaco estuviera raro y su estómago lo molestara de vez en cuando con un revoltijo raro. Cuando la práctica terminó, tuvo el valor de decir "No sé qué pasa contigo, pero me gusta".

No entendió la gravedad de sus palabras hasta semanas después, lo que nos trae al ahora.

Hinata dedujo que fue ese comentario al final de aquel día el que abrió la caja de pandora, y todo a raíz de que escuchó a Tsukishima decirle a Yamaguchi "Piensa que así lo va a impresionar" seguido de una risilla.

El idiota quería impresionar a alguien y por eso cambiaba. Tal vez andaba tras Yaichi o alguna chica de su clase. Por eso mismo le preguntó que si " _se veía mal_ ", porque quería " _impresionar_ " a alguien. Probablemente a esas alturas ya lo había logrado, ¿por qué no volvía a la normalidad entonces? No es que fuera masoquista, pero empezaba a extrañar que lo insultara de vez en cuando.

Acabaría con ese "príncipe"—como lo llamaron algunas chicas de su clase en un receso—.

Justo como empezó tenía que acabar—para salvar su salud mental—así que esperó a que terminara la práctica para poder decir "Ya sé por qué lo haces".

Tobio lo miró confundido, esperando a que explicitara su acusación. "Tu cabello, tu actitud, ese cambio. Ya sé por qué".

"¿De verdad?".

"Sí" dijo muy convencido.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó, esperando una respuesta muy distinta a la que recibió.

"Creo que quien sea a quien quieres, debes confesarle tus sentimientos y volver a la normalidad. Es extraño. Debes ser el verdadero tú."

El semblante de Tobio se volvió oscuro de repente. "¿No te gusta?"

¿A caso escuchó algo de lo que dijo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente directo? "Es raro" dijo rascándose la nuca, incómodo de repente. "Confiésate con quien sea a quien quieres y sé el mismo idiota de siempre. No tienes por qué cambiar".

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes quién me gusta?".

"No, pero seguro le gustó el cambio".

"¿A ti te gustó?" Preguntó un poco fuera de su papel de eterna amabilidad.

"¿Yo qué tengo que ver?".

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó un poco, exasperado de repente. "¡Tienes que ver porque tú me gustas, gran idiota!" Explotó de repente.

Silencio. ¿Qué se supone que procede?

"Yo..." intentó explicar Hinata.

"No importa" dijo Tobio, molesto. "Volveré a ser el de antes si eso quieres"

"Está bien" murmuró Shōyō. Tobio comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a ponerle un fin a este día, pero Hinata fue más rápido, tiró su bicicleta y corrió hasta acortar los pasos que Kageyama había dado, él se giró al saber que lo seguía y se quedó de hielo. Un beso. Hinata acababa de besarlo en los labios. Hinata lo había besado. "No te vayas sin decir adiós, idiota" dijo en cuanto se separó de él, imposiblemente tímido de repente.

"Adiós" murmuró Tobio, aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo en un par de minutos.

Todo por no hablar las cosas con todas sus letras y todo por un peinado es que ese día se postergó tanto, pero siendo sinceros, no podía ser de otra forma.

Ambos eran unos idiotas, y mañana se les hará tarde a ambos por desvelarse tratando de procesar lo que sucedió. Quién sabe, quizá otro cambio entre ellos surja por el uniforme mal puesto de Hinata.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad!

La verdad es que este ship no es uno de mis favoritos, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible c: De verdad espero que les agrade.

P.d. La idea del peinado nuevo de Kageyama surgió de stalkearte (lo siento por eso XD) era para darme una idea de qué te gustaba, espero no haber arruinado tus expectativas.


End file.
